A technique of controlling vehicle interior sound, that is a technique of controlling active noise, is applied to an audio system or an additional controller in a vehicle to reduce interior noise or reproduce arbitrary sound.
Further, there is a technique of implementing a sound set according to user preferences in a smart phone application. For example, a system for synthesizing and reproducing vehicle sound disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2013-0054031 (published on May 24, 2013) synthesizes sound reproduced and downloaded through a smart phone according to user preferences and interior noise made by mixing engine driving noise and intake/exhaust noise.
However, the technique of implementing an arbitrary sound using a smart phone synthesizes engine noise and the sound reproduced and downloaded through the smart phone which corresponds to the engine noise or is the stored engine noise in connection with vehicle information such as revolution per minute (RPM). In addition, since such a technique simply adds an additional sound to the engine noise, it is impossible to reduce or amplify the interior noise.
In other words, the engine noise introduced into a vehicle is combined with the sound downloaded from a web server through the smart phone according to user preferences to reproduce the combined sound through an audio amplifier. Since this technique simply adds the user preference sound to the engine noise, a driver and passengers may rather feel unpleasant from the combined sound of the vehicle sound such as engine noise and the user preference sound. Specifically, it is impossible to reduce or cancel the noise generated from the vehicle.